diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Bone Spirit (Diablo III)
damage on impact. Recharge time is reduced by second for each consumed corpse. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Blood and Bone | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Charges (one charge gained every seconds, up to charges at a time) | skill_image = BoneSpirits3.png }} Bone Spirit is a Blood and Bone skill in Diablo III, loosely based on the classic skills of the same name. In-game It is one of the seven skills in game (along with Sentry, Overpower, Dashing Strike, Avalanche with Tectonic Rift rune, Furious Charge with Dreadnought rune, and Blood Rush with Metabolism rune) that uses Charge system, allowing multiple casts to be performed at once using accumulated charges. The charge replenishment time is reduced by cooldown reduction, and recharge time is reduced by 1 second for every corpse that's consumed through any Necromancer corpse-using skills. As with previous incarnations of this spell, Bone Spirit homes at the target and seeks one if cast without a specific foe to pursue. The target it chooses will be highlighted by a stream of eerie green vapor coming from the Spirit. Maximum range of the Bone Spirit is virtually unlimited; however, it will disappear if it ventures too far from its master. It can phase through other enemies and most obstacles (except solid walls) to find its target; however, passing though an unintended foe will not harm them, only the final target takes any damage. Note that Bone Spirit does count as missile, so Missile Dampening will slow it down. Runes *'Astral Projection': Damage type is changed to Cold, and damage is increased by for each enemy that Bone Spirit passes through while seeking its target. *'Panic Attack': Damage type changes to Poison, and enemies within yards are feared for seconds when Bone Spirit detonates. *'Poltergeist': Increases the maximum number of charges to . *'Unfinished Business': Damage type changes to Cold, and instead of hitting a single target, the Bone Spirit explodes on impact, dealing damage as Cold to all enemies within yards of the target. Damage done to primary target is the same as to others, therefore single-target damage drastically decreases. *'Possession': Bone Spirit will cost of maximum Life to cast, but will also the target for seconds. Non-rune enhancements *'Defiler Cuisses' (Legendary Pants): Bone Spirit damage is increased by 400–500% for every second it is active (chasing the target). *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Possession deals 3800% increased damage. Healing from skills is increased by 100%. Passives *' ': grants a 30% chance to trap all enemies hit in a Bone Prison, immobilizing them for 3 seconds. *'Serration': deal 1% increased damage for every 1.5 yards between the Necromancer and the target (up to 20% at 30 or more yards). *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Possession rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Possession rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Possession rune will drain no Life on cast.